violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAM STEALS THE CAR AFTER A SALAD RAGE!!!/Transcript
(Violette1st intro) William: Why? Violette: 'Cause it says... "homework" William: I'll break that camera! (video begins) Violette: Okay. William: Make me some food. Violette: Excuse me? William: We already went through this. Violette: Excuse me. William: What? Violette: What did you say to me? William: I told you to make me some food. Violette: You told me? William: Yes. Violette: You told me? William: What do you think? Violette: No, it’s ”please and thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhank—“ William: Thursday? Violette: No! “Thank you”. William: You’re welcome. Violette: No, it’s “please and thank you”! William: And I said “you’re welcome“! Violette: No, William! “Please and thank you”, meaning use your manners when you talk to me! You don’t tell me what to do! You ask! William: MY GOD! Can you just make me some food?! Violette: “Please and thank you”! William: All right, you can either go to Arby’s, you don’t even have to make me food, or—or just make me food. Violette: No, you don’t give me choices. You ask. You don’t say— William: Yes, and I’m asking you to get— Violette: You didn’t ask me; you told me. William: Just make me some food! Violette: “Please and thhhhhank you”! William: Thank you! Violette: No, you need to ask me. William: Oh, my God! Stop torturing me! Violette: Use your magic words. So— William: What do you mean, use them? Violette: Manners, William. William: They’re not tools. Violette: Use your manners. Use your manners. William: Okay. May you please make me SOME FRICKIN’ FOOD?! Violette: You didn’t have to say it like that? William: Just go! Violette: “Please?” “Please?” “Please?” All right, I guess I will not— William: PLEASE! Violette: Fine. (Later, Violette brings a salad to the living room.) Violette: There’s nothing like a nice, healthy salad. That’s what he is going to have. William. William. You fell asleep, and you need energy. So, take this. William. William! William: What? Violette: Get up! I made you food! William: Food? Violette: Yes! William: Help me up. Violette: No! Get up! William: My neck hurts, now. Violette: Look, I made your dinner. William. William: The floor is cold. Violette: You’re not on the floor. You fell asleep on the sofa, William. Get up. Get up. Will you sit up already? (William holds out his hand.) William: Here. Violette: You’re being ridiculous. Here, come on. (William is sitting back up, now.) Violette: All right. Sit up. William: Gimme my dinner! Violette: Excuse me! William: What is that? Violette: “Please and—“? William: What is this? Violette: Your dinner. William: This is my dinner? This is my dinner? Violette: It’s the start of your dinner. William: Mom, this is practically like eating leaves. Why would I wanna eat leaves? Violette: It is le—DON’T THROW IT ON THE FLOOR! William, it’s a salad. You know that. William: Well, salads are disgusting. Violette: William, you—you’ve fallen asleep on the sofa. You obviously are not getting enough nourishment in your body, so I thought you should start off with a nice salad. William: What, no one could take naps? Violette: Yeah, William, but I’m trying to help you. William: That was just a nap! Violette: STOP KNOCKING IT ON THE FLOOR! William: Like what is this? Violette: WILLIAM, IT’S A SALAD! William: It looks like a frickin’ sea creature. Violette: William, it’s salad! Now, go get some salad dressing and eat it! William: How bout you go get some salad dressing. Violette: Alright which salad dressing would you- no no. I had a salad already. Wha-wha-what kind of salad dressing would you like? William: None, because i don't even know what this freaking crap is. Violette: It's a sal- William! Wlliam: Yeah i know what a salad is but what even is this? Violette: It's just various kinds of lettuce! William: What does this taste like? Violette: William! You've eaten Caesar salads before. William: Disgusting! That is disgusting! Like seriously that looks like the insides of an animal. Like ser- doesn't it? Violette: Well, what do you think meat is? Eww! Stop! William: No, but it's uncooked insides of an animal. Violette: William. It's a salad William. William: Ok whatever. Violette: Ok? William: I'm not freaking eating this stupid salad. (puts away the salad) You can take the salad and shove it up your butt. Violette: You know what? Don't talk to me like that! I'm not gonna help you if you talk like that! Well, i guess you- you won't eat. Alright? William: Mom. I don't even want to eat here anymore just take me to Arby's. Violette: I'm not taking you to Arby's. Especially when you tell me to shove salad up my behind! You don't talk to me like that! William: You are an idiot. Violette: You're an idiot. William: You're an idiot you're an idiot. Violette: You are... a bigger idiot. William: You're a triple of bigger idiot. Violette: William! You are the biggest idiot! Stop with the idiot contest! William: Well, you called your freaking son an idiot. Good for you! Violette: You called me one first! William: I don't care! Violette: William, I'm not gonna help you when you tell me to shove a salad up my behind. William: Mom! I just want Arby's, okay? Violette: No! You told me to shove it up my behind! William: I just want Arby's! Violette: You told me to shove it up my behind! William: I don't want this crap! You can! You can shove it up your behind! Violette: You told me! To shove it! Up- No! You don't talk like that! That is so rude! You shove it up your behind! William: God. Violette: I'm not gonna help you- William: I just want food! I'm gonna starve to death! Violette: No! You told me to shove it up my butt i- William: MOM I JUST WANT FOOD! IS IT THAT HARD?! Violette: IT IS WHEN YOU TELL ME TO SHOVE IT UP MY BUTT! William: You are a freaking idiot! You know i don't want this crap! Nobody likes salad! Violette: WELL GO PUT IT BACK! There- William: Ew! Violette: WILLIAM!!! William: (throws salad on the floor) Violette: You jerk! William: (stomps salad and threw salad at Violette) Violette: WILLIAM!!! Wha- Eww! You know what? Just go to bed! Don't even eat! You're being an idiot! I don't even wanna talk to you! This is terrible! This is absolutely terrible! William: Alright. Violette: Alright what? What are you- William: Alright. Violette: What are you doing? It's too cold to take your bike to Arby's William! William: I'll be right back. Violette: It's- WILLIAM!!! Uh uh! Get over here! (breathing) Come on! (tries to open the driver's door) Come on! Oh my gosh! Not again! WILLIAM!!! You stupid idiot! Come on! Go! Dummy! Don't go- no! (tries to open the driver's door agian) Go get yourself in trouble! William: (William driving to Arby's) Violette: GET BACK HERE!!! William: BYE!!! Violette: NO!!! William: (William beeping the car horn) Violette: Oh my GOSH!!! That kid! Oh my gosh. I don't even know what to say. (video cut) That little idiot's back. He is in so much trouble I'm gonna really let him have it. I'm tired of this. I'm not gonna put up with it. William: (William beeping the car horn) Violette: Yeah! William: MOM!!! Violette: Shut up! Get in here! William: (William beeping the car horn) Violette: Get in here! Get in this house! You're in trouble, mister! Get in this house! (William comes in) I can't believe you! William: What? Violette: I cannot believe you! I tried calling you! Don't you know how to answer your phone?! William: (incomprehensible) Violette: Didn't you not an- Don't you know how to answer your phone when i call you. William: It's on silent! Violette: Why did- why didn't you have your phone on so i can t- William: You sent me a text you liar! Violette: No i called you too! William: While you're out can you pick me up some mozzarella sticks. I'm sorry i didn't get the message yet. Violette: You didn't check your messages. Y- William: I'm sorry. Violette: Well, i was hungry! William: Ugh! Okay, what do you want me to do now? Violette: I guess there's nothing you can do. Now what am i supposed to do? Now you ate and i need Mozzarella sticks. What are we supposed to do? William: Uh, let me sit down and eat and leave me in peace; eat the freaking salad off the ground. Violette: I already had salad. William: Why are you freaking hungry? You already ate! Violette: The salad doesn't fill you up! William: Well that's not my fault. Violette: Alright. Well whatever William just- you know what? You have got to stop- William: I'm eating this upstairs. Violette: Get! Get! William: I'm eating this upstairs. Violette: I told you to stop taking the car! Idiot. William: I'll take the car whenever i want! Violette: No you won't! (end of video) Category:Transcript Category:Script